


Good Cop

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cussing, Implied Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You think you're so fucking smart, huh?" Corey shouted. I set the coffee down on the table, he didn't seem to notice. "I'll show you smart."I caught the fist he tried to swing at Emerson. Had I been human, it might have hurt. Corey looked at me angrily and surprised. I held the coffee to his chest, a subtle push towards the door.
Kudos: 1





	Good Cop

“You and I both know you did, why don’t you admit it?” I watched my partner slam his hands down on the medal table in front of him. He glared down at the younger man sitting on the other side, who gave him a smirk. 

“I don’t have anything to admit, as I didn’t do it.” The suspect said as if it was common knowledge. Fuckin’ riches. They always think they can pay the cops off to cover up their crimes. 

Emerson Barbato, aged 45, android business owner. I’ve only ever seen him wear this camouflage jacket that is definitely a size too big and brown khakis. He hides his bald head under a matching camouflage hat and had the ugliest broom-stache I have ever seen. He’s been using his business-- a restaurant, play place, and arcade-- to hide drug trafficking. That much we have proof of. The only reason we found out, the bodies that were appearing in the alley behind his building an anonymous employee of his. My partner was trying to get him to admit that the murders were also done by him. 

My partner, Sergeant Corey Iamarino is just over three decades my elder at the ripe old age of 67. He’s an old, grumpy, dark-skinned, human that definitely should have retired years ago. He’s been bald since I met him, and in pictures I’ve seen from before that time, he’s probably been bald his whole life.

“Why you little-” Corey mumbled through clenched teeth. He sighed, attempting to calm himself down. 

"Make sure Corey doesn't hurt the suspect," I told the beat cop sitting next to me as I stood up. I exited the observation room and made my way to the break room. The coffee machine was already ready to pour more coffee, so I grabbed one of the disposable cups. 

Coffee always seemed to calm Corey down when he was angry, I could never figure out why. When I walked into the interrogation room with a cup of coffee, I could already tell Corey hadn't gotten anywhere with Emerson. 

"You think you're so fucking smart, huh?" Corey shouted. I set the coffee down on the table, he didn't seem to notice. "I'll show you smart."

I caught the fist he tried to swing at Emerson. Had I been human, it might have hurt. Corey looked at me angrily and surprised. I held the coffee to his chest, a subtle push towards the door.

"Sergeant Iamarino, I think I'll take it from here." He glared down at me, then the suspect. He took the coffee and marched out of the room, cursing under his breath as he did. Emerson's expression hadn't changed since I left the observation room. 

"Hello, Mr.Barbato." I greeted as I sat down.

"What is this?" He asked, "Good cop, bad cop?"

I folded my hands in front of me on the table and smiled at him. "I suppose you could say something like that. However, if this a 'good cop, bad cop' situation, as you like to call it," I let my smile drop. His did as well, after seeing my expression. "Then the good cop just left."


End file.
